Dreams
by hopemorri
Summary: A story retold. Diablo/Aurora Phillip/Briar *This is my first story*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One- His dream**

A prince should never visit the forest alone. There were thieves, thugs, evil fairies and even witches. I am not afraid of the thieves or thugs, not even a bit. I am absolutely petrified of fairies. They could hurt anyone, an old beggar, even a king, I was constantly warned about the forest but my craving for adventure got the best of me. I took my horse, Samson and went for a ride. I am almost eighteen and he didn't have a care in the world. My father, King Hubert was practically breathing down my neck about responsibility and my betrothal. I was anxious about the marriage, I had no idea who this princess was, all I knew was she was cursed and that wasn't something I wanted in a marriage. All I want is a nice girl, who had a voice that made the birds jealous. I know she is out there but I know I didn't have any sort of future with a girl I made up in my dreams, even if I did find her, I am betrothed and I don't want to hurt myself , Aurora or any girl I meet. I was thinking about my future as I galloped through the forest, that's when I heard a voice so beautiful, it's as if it had come right out of my dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two- Fallen Fairy**

Outfitted in black, razor sharp horns, a devilish laugh that could strike fear in all that hear it and a wingless fairy, I, Maleficent am a force to be reckoned with. My hate was fueled by the greed of men, two men especially. Both men were kings, one tried to kill me and one tried to love me, both had failed miserably. King Hubert tried to March into battle with a few platoons of soldiers and kill me and all of the other creatures from the moors. His iron left scars on my skin but King Stephan left much more damage, even though you couldn't see his scars, his were the worst. I meet him and fell in love. He thought he felt the same but his real love was the throne. He and I were to be married but once he heard that I had almost killed his fat friend, Hubert, he vowed to avenge him, by breaking my heart. He cut off my wings and set fire to the Moors. Which took away all the joy I had in her life, leaving my heart black and broken. I longed for revenge and I got it by cursing the one thing that made Stephan happy, his daughter.I wasn't satisfied with that so she looked for a way to curse Hubert's son, I knew that he was the cursed princess savior, one kiss will ruin my plan for revenge. So I went into his dreams and got exactly what he was looking for, a girl with a voice that could make the birds jealous and I was going to do exactly that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three- Dreams Do Come True **

I listened to the voice, it was driving me mad. I knew exactly whose voice it was, my perfect dream, but it was different this time because she was real. I knew the song perfectly,_ I know you,I walked with you once upon a dream, I know you, The gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam, Yet I know it's true, That visions are seldom all they seem, But if I know you, I know what you'll do, You'll love me at once,The way you did once upon a dream._" I had to find it now. Samson and I listened and followed the voice till we found her. She was perfect. Her golden blonde hair, shimmering blue eyes, red rose lips, a slender figure and her voice. Her voice made her the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I approached and the words just came out,_The way you, Did once upon a dream, I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream,I know you, The gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam._ She paused then as if out of habit we sang, _And I know it's true, That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you, I know what you'll do, You'll love me at once, The way you did once upon a dream._ They waltzed across the forest and I looked into her eyes, that were now green for some unknown reason, and he knew she was the one. It was as if she had jumped out of his dream and into reality. We talked for hours about everything, she said her name was Briar. she had an odd fascination with my father's failing health, I told her it was failing because he got into a fight with the wrong fairy.

As we talked by the river, the sun set and I realized that I truly loved her, everything about her, her laugh, her smile and especially her voice. I knew it seemed crazy but I wanted to marry her, not the girl who was cursed by the wicked fairy who wanted to kill my father. I was scared that I would never see Briar again, so I had to tell he how I feel, even if she didn't feel the same, she had to know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four- problems**

**Briar's POV**

I was just rambling about her aunts to a very handsome brown eyed boy that was a perfect stranger, but i felt like I had known him all my life. He was kind, thoughtful and he pulled off that red hat and cape combo flawlessly. I know I am crazy but I think I am in love. Phillip and I talked all day and I just noticed that the sun was setting. I know I have to go but i didn't want to say goodbye to the stranger I somehow loved. As i continued talking, Phillip interrupted by putting his hand under my chin, leaned in and kissed me gently. I put my arms around his neck, closed my eyes and kissed him back.

**Phillip's POV**

When I pulled away, her eyes flew open and were now blue, it was odd how they always changed, but I don't care, I loved her and I was just about to tell her when she stole my words and said, "I love you, Phillip. I know it's insane but I truly do. I fell in love when you literally waltzed into my life. You are everything I have ever wanted. You are my wildest dream and here you are just being perfect and I love you,"said Briar.

"When I heard your voice it was as if you were my dream. I love you, Briar, with all of my heart I love you. But there is one problem I am promised to another. I am the prince of Ulstead and I am to marry Princess Aurora. I don't love her, I don't even know her. All I know is I love you. I love you today, tomorrow and forever", I replied.

"So we both have problems. You are betrothed and I am cursed. Maleficent has the ability to come into my mind whenever she has the desire to. I have no idea when she does this but I've heard she is here when my eyes change color. I hate it, I can never be alone, she is always there no matter what I do, I can't break the curse. It can only be broken if she is dead." I was crying now, I couldn't look at Phillip, I didn't want to see how hurt he was.

"I will break the curse, I swear. You will never have to worry about her ever again. I love you and I am going to save you." I kissed Briar goodbye and set off toward the Moors to find the fallen fairy who hides behind a wall of thorns.

**Maleficent's POV**

Well, well. This is a pleasant surprise. I have a prince galloping toward me, who is hellbent on my destruction for true love, little does he know it is all a lie. Briar's curse could not be broken, it was impossible. Well time to wake he sleeping prince up, he is in for quite a nightmare. True love does not exist, not matter how much you lie to yourself, you just end up hurting you so called "true" love.

**Phillip's POV**

I pushed Samson onward toward the thorns of the Moors. I don't have the slightest clue on how to deal with Maleficent but I knew I had to win, for Briar's sake. I was battling my way threw the thorns when a crow flew down,"I am Diablo. Who are you, boy?"

"I am Prince Phillip of Ulstead. I know your name but not who you are. So I will ask who are you?"

"I am Maleficent's wings, as well as her servant."

Then a whirl of green light, the black crow transformed into a man. I was shocked, the bird was actually a man.

Diablo continued, " I was imprisoned by the fallen fairy and I am separated from the one I love. The one known as Aurora, I courted her for quite some time when I learned she was cursed, I went to kill Maleficent. I was captured and my loves curse is still unbroken. I need you to defeat her. You just need iron, it is her one true weakness. Go to the smiths and get them to make and iron box. I will let you into Maleficent's castle, where you can hide. When the time is right you will trap Maleficent in the box, where she will die and all of her curses will be broken. I can be with my love and you can get whatever you set out to get. I will meet you here when the smiths are done. Farewell for now, Phillip."

"Oh uh, farewell Diablo."

I was overjoyed, I know how to defeat the fairy and I can save Briar. I rushed to the blacksmith and I requested an iron box. They said it would take two weeks. In two weeks Briar and I could be married, and Diablo and Aurora would be together. I ordered to box to have a layer of iron on the inside, but on the outside, it was to be beautiful. It would be encrusted with gems of emerald and amethyst, then layered with gold, silver and bronze. It was disguised to be a wardrobe, to be a token of Diablo's appreciation to Maleficent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five- Break the Curse**

**Two weeks later. **

**Diablo's POV**

_* I am so nervous. Phillip and the wardrobe are in place, all I need to do is get Maleficent into the iron wardrobe, oh boy what a challenge that will be. The plan was set, I would wrap Maleficent with iron chains and lead her to the great hall, where Phillip was there with the wardrobe. I just hope everything will go according to plan.*_

"Everything is going according to plan, I have a cursed girl in love with a prince and a different cursed girl betrothed to the same prince. He really does know how to pick them. But no matter the minute the boy comes here he is a dead man walking and his love will soon be dead to, she left out the part that if she tells anyone about the curse she will be dead by the next full moon, which happens to be in a couple days. Oh, Diablo, how wonderful!"

"Maleficent, why is this girl so important to you? She is just a peasant girl whose father fought in the war. What makes her so important?"

"Oh my pet, don't you see? Briar is his true love, not Aurora. So now that he loves Briar, Aurora's only chance is gone."

"You could not be more wrong, master. Before I became your servant, Aurora and I were in love. I became your servant because I went to your castle to kill you and reverse the curse you put on her, but you enslaved me and made me your wings p, then, you made Briar your eyes. Your curses have failed Maleficent."

I unravelled the chain, but Maleficent was a step ahead. She thrust her scepter into my stomach, forcing me to the floor gasping for air. As she kneeled down, she said,"You are such a fool." She raised her staff to give me a fatal blow, but she didn't know I had recovered. I swung the chain and it wrapped it's self around the staff. I pulled the chain will all of my force, causing Maleficent to release it. The chain unravelled and the staff when skidding across the floor. I swung the chain and it meet it's mark and wrapped around Maleficent's waist. I pulled her toward me, " I am no fool." I wrapped the rest of the chain around her, so all she could do was walk. I guided her to the great hall, to find Phillip and the wardrobe.

"I see you got yourself a fairy, Diablo,"said Phillip, as he opened the box.

"I certainly do. Is everything ready?"

"Of course. Maleficent, you are going to pay for what you did to Briar, Aurora and my father."

I could see that the chain had done a fair job on her already. Her skin was burned and tears streaked her face. She was in pain, some remorse hit my heart, but not enough to save her.

"I can reverse these curses. I can give up magic and never cast another curse. Just let me go, you can both go be with your loves and have your happily ever afters. Just let me go, please, plead Maleficent. Her sudden change of heart caused me to release the chain, ever so slightly, but it was enough. Maleficent seized the opportunity and with a smirk, she pulled away from the chains. "Now you shall deal with me, oh prince and all the power of hell!" In a swirl of green smoke the fairy transformed into a dragon and released a flood of fire, burning everything in its path, including the wardrobe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six- Dragon Slaying **

**Diablo's POV**

The tongues of the flames licked at my heels as I had barely enough time to phase into a crow. Maleficent knew exactly what she was doing, she knew exactly what to say to get me to trust her for that split second. I know I have to defeat her, I have to help Phillip, and I have to fight for Aurora. By the time I saw Phillip, he was almost overcome with flames, I swooped down to help him. As I approached him, he pulled out a small dagger.

"Diablo! Take, my knife, it is made of the finest iron! Use it to strike the fallen fairy down and to save Aurora! Take it now! I will distract her."

I took the knife in my talons and flew high above Maleficent. I watched as Phillip leapt over the flames and ran to the other side of the hall, the beast lunged for him. It's hideous teeth barred, wings out stretched, and it's fatal flames sparking in it's throat, Phillip ran for the chain, which was broken, but still deadly to the fairy. He took it's broken fragments and threw them toward the dragon. I took the opportunity and swooped down. Maleficent saw me and reared her head up, exposing her throat. I phased into a human, knife raised over my head. I flew through the air and when I got close, I drove the knife into the dragon's throat. It plunged in her, burning the flesh near it. Maleficent phased back into a fairy, clenching her scorched throat, as she took her final breath. When she finally passed an ripple of green mist, exploded over the land, breaking all of the fallen fairies curses with it. The wicked fairy was dead and everyone could finally be happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven- Just Like a Dream **

I went straight to the castle with all of the speed my legs could take me, with Maleficent gone I couldn't phase anyone. I burst into the castle and I saw her. She wore a stunning pink dress, she was perfect. I ran to her, picked her up and spun her around, when I put her down and hugged her. We were so happy.

"Aurora, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will, Diablo."

**Phillip's POV**

We defeated Maleficent. We had won. I could be with Briar. I got on Samson and went to the forest. I saw her, she looks like a dream, her eyes,her hair and her voice. She is so perfect. I love everything about her. Truly everything.

"Briar, you look like a dream. You are so perfect. I love you."

She said," I love you too," as she put her hands around my neck and kissed me. It felt perfect, just like a dream.


End file.
